


Cocoa and a Chat (HH#8)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Cocoa and a Chat (HH#8)

** #8. Cocoa and a Chat  **  
**Prompt:** Running Away  
 **Characters:** Snow, Emma  
 **Word Count:** 341  
 **Rating:** G

** Cocoa and a Chat **  
Snow sat a steaming mug of hot cocoa in front of Emma. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, not really.” Emma said as she stirred the contents of the mug with the cinnamon stick 

“It may help if you do.” Snow gently persisted. 

“It’s just that I have always been running away from everything in my life. I never seem to stop running.” Emma admitted. 

“You aren’t thinking of running now are you?” Snow asked. She sat down beside her daughter at the counter of their kitchen. 

“I have nowhere else to run to. Maybe New York but henry doesn’t want to leave and I can’t go without him. I’m stuck.” Emma said. 

“Emma, everyone that loves you is here. Why don’t you just relax and the reason you want to run will take care of itself.” Snow told her 

“But that is the problem. I don’t know what I’m running from.” Emma said. “I am not afraid to be loved and I love my family but  it’s just…”

“You are still afraid of being hurt.” Snow nodded. “I understand. I think we all go through that at some point in our lives.” 

“Did you?” Emma asked

“Yes I did.” Snow looked sad. “I tried to run away from what I felt for your father. He was about to marry Princess Abagail and I wanted to be as far away as I could when that happened. I even tried to use magic to make me forget him.” 

"Wow!" Emma said. “So wanting to run away is normal?”

“I think so.” Snow said. “But staying sometimes takes strength and courage.” 

Emma smiled at Snow. “I have David’s courage and your strength. I think I will be just fine.” 

Snow hugged her. “Have I ever told you that I love being your mother?”

Emma shook her head. 

“I do.” Snow said with a misty smile. “I just wish I had been there for all your life but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Thanks Mom.” Emma hugged Snow hard. 


End file.
